


It was never meant to be

by Mysteria0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteria0/pseuds/Mysteria0
Summary: Hi and welcome. This is just an in-depth story of the history of the smp starting all the way at the beginning right up to the latest blowing up of l’manberg. It is a long story so I hope you will stay a while :)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is going to be a lot of fun. There will be possible TW like violence and manipulation *cough* dream *cough*. So I shall pit those in place when necessary. The time will be in bold. Enjoy this story. Also this chapter will be a bit short sorry if it seems rushed :/
> 
> ~Mysteria :)

_**the first day-** _

everything was peaceful. Days were spent fishing, farming and building a peaceful community. Things were quite. _to quite._

as the days went on the first building emerged. It had a brick exterior and was placed in the middles of a large lake. Admittedly it wasn’t the prettiest of builds but it was home. Home for the original 7. Dream, George, sapnap, Callahan, Alyssa, bad and Sam. Chaos was no where to be found. The world was at peace. This may be the last time peace was found on the server.   
  


“DREAM LOOK AT THIS” some shouted. With a confused expression he walked over to the water to see sapnap holding a bucket with a little grey and orange fish swimming about solely. “Isn’t it adorable dream?” He wholesomely asked. “Yeah, are you going to keep it?” Dream replied. “Of course I am” he said with a sort of offended tone. “I shall call him Mars.” At his dream chuckled to himself. Mars was a funny name for a little fish. 

along with mars some other fish were added to their little aquarium including Georges personal favourite Beckerson. What is it with these weird fish name. But they day continued as normal nothing too special. There was a little situation involving a crafting table but it’s better we don’t speak of that. * _fashback*._ Moving on……

The days rose and fell like the tide. Each day the same as the last. Alyssa has built her own house. A nether portal was built and Sam had seem to have fell of the face of the earth. They needed a change. They needed some adventure. Someone else needed to join. (Mistake number one).

  
_**July 4th-** _

today was the day. Today someone new was joining. Tensions ran high as the suspense of a new member filled the air. Suspicious of who it might be were flowing. Although no one really expected what was about to happen.   
  
five minutes later the notification came though

_TommyInnit has joined the server_

no one predicted what this little significance would change the server forever.   
  


Tommy's first day on the sever was nothing spectacular, getting murdered, temporarily exiled, finding out about the crafting table. You know the usual. It was fair enough to say that he was quite the character. Loud, full of energy, constantly stropping at something. Although tommy eventually got bored of constantly annoying the same people. He needed a wingman. 

_Tubbo_ joined the server_

the duo was back in action. Having two teenagers on the smp. Didn’t end well of you can probably guess. Tommy making mischief, and Tubbo there to get him out. They made quite a team. From that day on a unbreakable bond was formed. They were best friends. Practically joined at the hip. Nothing could separate them. No matter what life throws at them, their bond could never be broken. 

a couple more days past. Mischief now ran wild on the server. Dream acting like a tired dad trying to kept the peace that had long been forgotten. The original 7 were in less and less each day. Dream couldn’t do this by himself. He needed someone to take care of these damn children. But who?

_WilburSoot has joined the server_

and that is where it all began…


	2. A special place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and tommy start their drug company soon to turn into a mighty nation

With Wilbur now on the server it seemed the weight would be finally of dreams shoulders.   
  


or not.   
  
Rather than being the good influence that dream hoped he would be Will seemed to encourage the childish behaviour.   
  


“Hey tommy, wanna hear my plan?” Tommy being the adventurous _child_ that he is obviously jumped at the opportunity of something new to sooth his curiosity. “What is it?” He asked.

”behold the _camarvan_ our new drug dealing headquarters! Ok so, the plan is _we steal every brewing stand in the server and make a massive drug company and in doing so become RICH!“_ he exclaimed with a passion.   
  


“LETS DO IT” the child shouted with enthusiasm.   
  


this was the start. A new era. A new beginning.   
  


“so we need a name for our great but admittedly small nation” Wilbur suggested. “Hamilton?” Tommy suggested. “Tommy we cant just name our nation Hamilton……” Wilbur said.   
  


“how about l’man” 

“no l’man _berg_ ” He corrected. They were both met with laughter at the strange name “it’s perfect, _l’manberg_ it is then” tommy said emphasising the name.   
  


and so it began. L’manberg was formed. No one could of guessed the story it would soon tell.   
  


soon they began to put up large black stone walls surrounding their land. After all you have to keep the Americans out. The two didn’t want to be under dreams rule anymore. The green man never let them have any fun on the server. Tommy wanted to change that.   
  


soon giant black stone walls with black and yellow stripes were surrounding the land. Inside the walls there was a small pond and many lush trees and of course in the centre of it all was the van.   
  


Tommy soon realised that to start a nation he needed followers, people to be in his country as you will. So he set his mission for the next few day to get citizens. Starting with his right hand man, Tubbo.

”of course I’ll join!” Tubbo screeched. One down.   
  


next, Fundy. Relatively new to the server. Also a furry. But hey, you get what your given right. ( **This is a joke I love you fundy).**

”heyyyyyy fundy…I know we’ve had our differences in the past with the whole ‘your a furry thing’ but I was maybe thinking would would like to maybe sorta want to join mine and Wilbur nation?” Fundy took a while to reply but eventually he spoke up “you know Wilbur is my father right? So I technically already part of your little nation.” Tommy looked up into the fox’s eyes with a puzzled look. “Wait- so if Wilbur is your father, who is your mother?”. “A salmon. Her name was sally” with an even more confused look tommy said under his breath “ _explains why your a furry then_ ”. “What?” Fundy repeated. “Um- Nothing!” Tommy exclaimed.   
  


“so are you gonna answer my question for not?” Tommy pushed. “I’m yeah, I’ll join, under one condition. No more furry jokes, understood?” “Finnneeee” Tommy said rolling his eyes. Two down.   
  


next year on his list was Eret. 

tommy didn’t know Eret that well although the had seen him on a stroll around the server a few times. She had a bright red cape with a massive gold crown placed upon his head. They were also wearing some sunglasses. Tommy could tell style was important to them.

“Hey eret! Wait up!” Tommy shouted after him. “Oh hey tommy, how’s it going big man?” Eret spoke. “Good thanks dude. I actually needed to ask you a question”. “Shoot” “ok so, you know how me and Wilbur started a nation, we are a bit low on well people, sooo I was wondering if you wanted to join. That dream guy is a bit annoying, so I think it would be for the best” he couldn’t go one sentence without insulting dream. It was a force of habit. “Sure. I’d love to join L’manberg!” She said. “That’s great eret! Honestly I thought that would be a lot harder than it was” Eret let a chuckle out at this. Three down.   
  


only one more.

Thunder or Jack manifold was the last person they needed to start their great nation.   
  


“hello there jack manifold!” Tommy said formally. “Um hi there tommyinnit”. “Don’t call me by my full name” tommy snapped. “But- you just-. Never mind” he said with a sigh. “Is there something you want tommy?” Jack said. “Actually yes, there is” “you know L’manberg right. Well we’re a bit short on people so we were wondering if you wanted to join?” It almost looked painful for tommy to say. “Well if you need me soooo much I guess I could maybe find time in my busy life to join” he said smugly. “All right mister, someone is getting a bit big for your boots! We could easily go without out you you know!” The boy snapped. “Chill big man, I’d love to join” trying to calm the angry child down. Four down. 

and there you have the original five. The five that changed history forever. But their moment on top didn’t last long as someone was angry. Very angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hoped you like this chapter!!! I realised writing this that there will probably be another war before I finish writing this…… oh well. And also a little reminder that eret uses all pronouns and if you don’t support that please get the hell of my story thankyou. Anyway subscribe to technoblade.
> 
> -Mysty :)


End file.
